


во сне (ты видел способ выжить и полон радости ты был)

by qjq, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Внеконкурс [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Dream Logic, M/M, Mid-credits scene, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), fairytales - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: Когда он открывает глаза, Стив сидит рядом с ним на траве в парке. Солнечные лучи золотят его волосы, и на нём венок из маргариток, сдвинутый на одно ухо.— У тебя цветы в волосах, тупица, — бормочет Баки и тянется, чтобы выпрямить их. Волосы Стива очень густые; они цепляются за стебли цветов, за пальцы Баки, и ему приходится быть осторожнее, чтобы не порвать венок. Его пальцы тёплые, и Стив издаёт нечто, похожее на звук удовольствия, когда Баки приглаживает его волосы.— Это не реально, — говорит Баки, — это просто сон.— Это не может быть просто сном, — серьёзно отвечает Стив. — Скажи, зачем ты привёл меня сюда, Спящий красавец?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in a dream (you saw a way to survive and you were full of joy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041898) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



Решиться вернуться в лёд легко.

Рассказать Стиву сложнее.

Баки ждёт день, два. Смотрит, как Стив наблюдает за ним, словно боится, что Баки исчезнет, если он отвернётся.

(Так уже случалось. И может случиться вновь. Он пока не уверен.)

Наконец, он лежит, свернувшись калачиком, в гостиной, по телевизору приглушённо идёт программа о природе, и Баки не слышит ни слова оттуда. Но он слышит Стива до того, как может его увидеть.

— Привет, — шепчет он, потому что уже поздно, и Стив, отделившись от тёмного дверного проёма, садится рядом с ним.

— Не спишь?

— Не получается, — признаётся Баки и знает, что время пришло. — Стив. Стиви. Ты знаешь, что я собираюсь сказать тебе.

— Ты не обязан делать это, — говорит Стив, и Баки думает, что он, вероятно, услышит это вновь до того, как исчезнет. — Ты здесь в безопасности.

— Я знаю, — говорит Баки. — Да, Стив, я знаю, что _я_ в безопасности. Но ты всё равно знаешь, что я хочу сказать.

— Знаю, — соглашается Стив. — Но от этого не легче.

Баки ничего на это не отвечает, лишь смотрит вниз на тыльную сторону ладони и затем на экран. Закрывает глаза и думает о состоянии ожидания.

— Есть существа, которые могут жить во льду, — наконец говорит он, кивнув головой в сторону телевизора. — Ты ведь знаешь? Организмы настолько крепкие, что выживут, замёрзнув на сотню лет.

— Не совсем сотню, — бормочет Стив, и Баки ухмыляется.

— Достаточно близко, — говорит он. — Я имею в виду, это не навсегда, правильно? Я выживу. Ты можешь присматривать за мной, и всё такое.

— Как Белоснежка, — говорит Стив, возможно, искренне, а может, немного язвительно, и Баки хмурится.

— Да ладно, чёрт побери, тебе не нужно будить меня поцелуем, или вроде того, — поддразнивает он, и Стив действительно краснеет. — _Белоснежка_ , Стив, Боже, тебе не десять лет. Суть в том, что ты разберёшься с этим и разбудишь меня. 

Если не думать об этом слишком много, в это можно почти поверить. Он думает, возможно, Стив на самом деле верит. Баки же просто устал думать вообще.

— Этот криосон не настолько глубокий, как тот, в который вас погружали раньше, — серьёзно говорят ему учёные Т'Чаллы на следующий день. — Вы сможете испытывать остаточные функции мозга.

— Вы имеете в виду, я буду в сознании? — спрашивает Баки и старается не паниковать.

— Нет, Джеймс Барнс, — говорит Т'Чалла. — Они говорят, что ты сможешь видеть сны.

— О, — говорит Баки и не знает, что ему думать об этом, но слишком поздно менять своё мнение. Глаза Стива выглядят так, словно он теряет что-то важное, и Баки не хочет смотреть (но он должен. Он _должен_. Он выбрал это, он сможет выдержать взгляд Стива в последний раз.)

— Что ж, — говорит он, — думаю, увидимся позже, — и откидывается назад в камере, закрыв глаза.

На этот раз лёд мягче. Современная Вакандская наука или, возможно, дело в том, что они заботятся о нём как о человеке, а не об оружии, которое убирают в холодное хранилище. Баки чувствует, как темнота незаметно надвигается на заднюю часть его шеи, такая лёгкая, словно он засыпает. Это _спокойно_ , вот его последняя мысль, прежде чем стекло опускается. Может быть, Белоснежка чувствовала то же самое.

 

Когда он открывает глаза, Стив сидит рядом с ним на траве в парке. Солнечные лучи золотят его волосы, и на нём венок из маргариток, сдвинутый на одно ухо.

— У тебя цветы в волосах, тупица, — бормочет Баки и тянется, чтобы выпрямить их. Волосы Стива очень густые; они цепляются за стебли цветов, за пальцы Баки, и ему приходится быть осторожнее, чтобы не порвать венок. Его пальцы тёплые, и Стив выдыхает нечто, похожее на звук удовольствия, когда Баки приглаживает его волосы.

— Да, — соглашается Стив, — ты воткнул их туда, помнишь?

— Я? — спрашивает Баки немного смущённо и пытается вспомнить цепочку событий, приведших к этому наполненному золотом полудню. Его руки, левая и правая, собирают цветы. Проворно расщепляют стебли, чтобы связать их. Большой палец левой руки немного запачкан зелёным. Он ложится обратно в траву, смотрит на небо. Очень тепло, и Баки чувствует себя так умиротворённо и задумывается, каково было бы перекатываться, пока его щека не прижмётся к колену Стива.

Вдалеке слышится пение птиц, крик ребёнка, негромкий шум велосипедного звонка.

— Центральный парк, — говорит он или вспоминает. — Мы пришли сюда одним летом, так? 

Он не вставляет цветы в волосы Стива, лишь делает петлю и оставляет её на коленях. Пусть она упадёт на траву, когда они встанут. 

— Это не реально, — говорит он и начинает немного паниковать, — это не…

— Что не реально? — спрашивает Стив, всё ещё улыбаясь, и, когда он поворачивает голову и смотрит на Баки, его глаза настолько голубые, что Баки задумывается, не украл ли он кусочек неба.

— Ну, — говорит Баки, — для начала, ты стал большим, приятель. 

Стив смотрит на себя и слегка пожимает мускулистыми плечами, они плавно движутся, а затем ложится рядом с Баки, их руки соприкасаются.

— Ты сделал меня таким, — говорит Стив. — Хочешь, чтобы я стал прежним?

— Неа, — бормочет Баки так, словно это не важно, и осторожно, но решительно переплетается мизинцем с мизинцем Стива. — В любом случае, больше всего меня напрягло то, что Центральный парк никогда не пах так хорошо, пока мы всё ещё жгли грёбаный уголь для отопления. 

Стив смеётся, его глаза закрыты, рука скользит в руке Баки так, как и следует, слегка сжимает.

— Окей, так это не реально, — его голос не меняется, будто это не имеет значения. — Тогда почему мы здесь?

— Не знаю, — бормочет Баки. — Это просто сон. 

Стив подкатывается к Баки, приподнимается на локте и щёлкает его по лбу. 

— Ау! Зачем ты это сделал?

— Это не может быть просто сном, — серьёзно говорит Стив. — Скажи, зачем ты привёл меня сюда, Спящий красавец?

— Не думаешь, что мы немного стары для сказок?

— Хм, — говорит Стив, — это не то, что я помню из тех времён, когда ты читал мне, пока я болел и мама была на работе, — и краска приливает к лицу Баки.

— Я думал, что ты _спал_ , болван, Боже, я просто… — Стив усмехается. — Ладно, ладно, сказки, на мне что, магическое заклинание, или вроде того?

— Ты скажи мне, — говорит Стив, и Баки, внезапно выйдя из себя, пихает Стива в плечо, пока он не падает в траву, прижимает его к земле и свирепо смотрит.

— Почему с тобой так сложно?

— Я только пытаюсь помочь, — говорит Стив, лениво моргает, и было бы так легко поцеловать его прямо сейчас, но он не сделал этого раньше, поэтому не делает и сейчас.

— Может, будет проще, если мы добавим немного иллюстраций? — он снова моргает, воздух мерцает, а затем он становится хрупким и маленьким под руками Баки и сжимает в руке до комичного большой карандаш.

— Ты изменился, — говорит Баки и отодвигается назад, потому что не собирается раздавить Стива, а тот лишь, щурясь, смотрит на себя, трогает тощую грудь.

— Ага, — говорит он, — я изменился. Посмотри на это. Что, ты не помнишь, как я однажды рисовал, когда получил мускулы?

— Думаю, нет, — пожимает плечами Баки. — Ладно, и что ты собираешься нарисовать?

— Ну, — говорит Стив, — раз это сказка, у тебя должен быть принц, так? Или рыцарь?

— В сияющих доспехах, — соглашается Баки сухим голосом и дотрагивается пальцем до маргариток в волосах Стива. — Ну, у тебя уже есть корона. Полагаю, это значит, ты принц, который должен спасти меня. О, _стой_ , это значит, что я принцесса в замке?

— Я не знаю, это твой сон, — разумно говорит Стив. Ещё одна вспышка, и маргаритки превращаются в переплетённый обруч почти под цвет волос Стива. — Если тебе от этого станет легче, я не буду рисовать тебе платье.

— Ну и дела, — бормочет Баки. — Спасибо, — и вновь ложится рядом со Стивом, оборачивает руку вокруг его бёдер и притягивает его ближе. Они подходят друг другу, тело Баки помнит это — холодные ночи, когда тепло уходило, на узкой кровати Стив костлявой спиной прижимался к груди Баки, а тот делал всё возможное, чтобы согреть Стива и остановить его кашель.

— Скучаю по тебе, Стиви, — шепчет он в волосы Стива, и тот делает вдох, словно и он скучает, потому что они уже не те молодые, глупые и красивые мальчишки, и это заклинание, которое они не могут разрушить, и Баки внезапно полон сожалений о том, что они потеряли.

 

Может, они засыпают — Баки интересно, можно ли заснуть внутри сна — но освещение не меняется, лишь становится идеальным, как в три часа после полудня, солнечный свет такой мягкий и тёплый, что Баки думает, он мог бы почти забыть о холоде. Они со Стивом могли бы лежать здесь на протяжении пяти минут, получаса или пятидесяти лет, думает Баки, пока сидит и проводит рукой по волосам.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Ладно, великий художник Стив, что ты собираешься нарисовать?

— Ты скажи мне, — говорит Стив, держа карандаш в воздухе, и Баки закусывает губу.

— Щит, — решает он, и Стив рисует круг, добавляет звезды и ручку и ловит расписанную крышку мусорного бака, когда она падает ему в руки.

— Хм, — говорит он, взвесив его, — неплохо. Нужен ли мне ещё и меч?

— Почему бы и нет, — лениво говорит Баки и смотрит, как Стив рисует две линии, рукоять, острие лезвия. Он сделан из дерева, склеенных вместе щепок, детская игрушка, собранная во времена до отлитых из пластика водяных пистолетов, но Стив со свистом рассекает им воздух и ухмыляется.

— Точно не хочешь платье? Вуаль? — предлагает он, и Баки пихает его в бедро, закатывая глаза. — Ладно, ладно, хорошо, и с чем я буду сражаться за тебя, Бак?

— Ты уже сражался с драконом однажды, — задумчиво говорит Баки. — Отрубил одну голову, и на её месте выросли две, как тебе это?

— Мог бы заниматься этим весь день, — пожимает плечами Стив. — Но ты прав, это было не так прекрасно, как в историях. Что ещё?

— Не знаю, однажды ты уже разрушил заклинание, — говорит ему Баки, и Стив хмурится.

— Что же мне сделать, — спрашивает он, — соткать рубашку из крапивы?

— Ага, только ты не закончил рукав, и моя рука не изменится, — говорит Баки и смотрит на свою руку, но та покрыта кожей, пальцы испачканы в траве, на запястье веснушки, о существовании которых он уже забыл. — В любом случае, ты путаешь истории, — добавляет он. — Ты принц, а не принцесса, дальше тебе нужно найти имя Румпельштильцхена.

— Хм, — тянет Стив, — я уже нашёл его, это был Александр Пирс. Легко.

— Ладно, — говорит Баки, — ладно. Вот оно. _Имена_. Вот как ты сделал это в прошлый раз. У имён есть сила, так? 

— О да, — соглашается Стив. — У истинных имён, конечно. Но я всегда знал твоё, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. _Баки._

— Я знаю, — кивает Баки, — я знаю, что _ты_ знаешь, но я… ты знаешь, что я забыл. 

Стив открывает рот.

— Колдовство, — медленно говорит он, и Баки хочет прикоснуться к его полной нижней губе.

— Да, — вместо этого говорит он. — Заклинание.

— Это не сработает снова, — говорит Стив, качая головой. — Это не… смотри, это больше похоже на, я не знаю, терновый лес, который становится острее каждый раз, как я прикасаюсь к нему, только находится он здесь, — он щёлкает по лбу Баки, затем ерошит волосы и тянется к Баки куда легче, чем когда-либо делал в его воспоминаниях. — Колдовство, меняющее форму, когда пытаешься снять его.

— Гордиев узел, — бормочет Баки, — который невозможно развязать, — и чувствует, как Стив кивает у его плеча. Баки снова закрывает глаза на мгновение. — Я мог бы остаться здесь, — предлагает он. — Мы могли бы остаться, Стиви, тут ведь не так плохо, верно?

— Нет, — вздыхает Стив, — нет, это не лучшее место, Бак, ты можешь отдохнуть здесь так долго, как только хочешь, но… — и когда Баки открывает глаза, парк окружён переплетением шипов, и он знает, что будет, если прикоснуться к ним. **Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать.** Готов выполнять, _солдат_?

— Пойдём в другое место, — говорит он, снова закрывает глаза, и, когда открывает их, они стоят на причале. Океан такой же синий, как и небо, как и глаза Стива, и, когда он поворачивается и смотрит на Стива, тот снова большой, с раздавшимися плечами, в шерстяной одежде цвета хаки.

— Выглядишь так, словно готов выйти в море, — говорит он и прикрывает глаза, потому что Стив очень яркий. — Чёрт побери, я выглядел так же, когда записался в армию?

— Неа, — смеётся Стив, — ты выглядел гораздо лучше, — и Баки слегка краснеет, наклоняет голову.

— В любом случае, куда мы собираемся?

— О, — внезапно став серьёзным, говорит Стив, — знаешь, как во всех историях, нужно пересечь океан, прежде чем начать. В каждой судьбе есть морское путешествие.

— Мы ведь сделали это? — спрашивает Баки. — Мы пересекли океан и вернулись другими. Хей, ты потерял меч.

— Но у меня остался щит, — пожимает плечами Стив и закрепляет его на спине. — Да ладно, Баки, ты всё ещё не понял?

— Понял… хей, да ладно, если ты знаешь решение, не можешь ли просветить меня?

— Ты же знаешь, что так это не работает, — говорит ему Стив, и Баки опирается о перила причала, смотрит на воду и размышляет.

— Если я знаю, — наконец говорит он, — если мне кажется, что я понял, тебе придётся идти впереди меня и не оглядываться?

— Неа, — говорит Стив, — это сказка, а не греческая трагедия, и ты пока не умер. Просто небольшое проклятие, вот и всё. Ты знаешь, что тебе нужно делать?

— Что нам нужно делать, — соглашается Баки. — Это и _есть_ Гордиев узел, и я знаю, что делать с ним. И ты был неправ насчёт кое-чего.

— Правда? — улыбается Стив, и Баки кивает.

— Ты знаешь моё имя, — говорит он и смотрит на Стива, потому что не может отвернуться. — Это всегда будешь ты, Стив. — Улыбка Стива становится шире, его глаза тёплые и полные изумления, он наклоняется, касается волос Баки, щеки, плеча и, наконец, его губ.

— Чёрт возьми, давно пора, — говорит он в губы Баки, и тот издаёт слегка возмущённый смешок.

— Ага, хорошо. Разбуди меня, ладно? 

— Хей, — говорит ему Стив, — я это _ты_ , приятель, — и Баки делает глубокий вдох и открывает глаза.

 

— Вы не должны были проснуться самостоятельно, — говорит кто-то, когда он приходит в себя. — Это _невозможно_ , — и Баки охватывает ужас разморозки — слишком быстрой и слишком медленной одновременно. Его грудь всё ещё не отошла, а лёгким уже необходимо сделать вдох. Он тяжело дышит, кашляет, наконец прекращает, с трудом делает вдох, второй, протягивает руку и касается своего лица, груди, плеча. Под его пальцами холодный металл и дальше ничего, и Баки вспоминает о сплетённом венке из маргариток, о траве под ногтями и едва удерживает всхлип.

— Простите, — говорит он загрубевшим голосом. — Простите, я… Стив? Стиви?

— Твой друг направляется сюда, — мягко говорит Т'Чалла, и Баки открывает глаза в темноте, вновь закрывает их.

— Почему я… я ничего не вижу, — произносит Баки, и Т'Чалла берёт его за запястье.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — твёрдо говорит он. — Самостоятельное пробуждение от криосна не рекомендуется не просто так, сержант Барнс, функции твоего тела вернутся через некоторое время.

— Я не ослеп? — спрашивает Баки и практически _слышит_ , как Т'Чалла улыбается.

— Нет, — говорит он, — ты не ослеп. Не навсегда. Спи, Джеймс. Стив будет здесь, когда ты проснёшься.

— Как долго, — говорит Баки, прежде чем погрузиться в сон, и, возможно, только воображает ответ. _Четыре месяца_. А словно прошло полдня.

Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, Стив _здесь_ , сначала размытый, а затем успокаивающе отчётливый. Баки морщится, проводит рукой перед глазами, облизывает сухие губы.

— У меня во рту словно кто-то умер, — бормочет он, и Стив вздрагивает, а потом смеётся.

— Хочешь воды?

— Да, — соглашается Баки. — И хочу убрать эту хрень из моей головы, Стив, и я знаю, как сделать это, но…

— Но? — спрашивает Стив, перестав наливать воду в стакан.

— Тебе это не понравится, — говорит Баки и пьёт так, словно умирает от жажды.

 

Он прав. Стив ненавидит это. _Ненавидит._

— Я не… — резко говорит он, сжимает челюсть. — Я не понимаю, как это сработает. Я не хочу делать это с тобой, Бак.

— Тебе придётся, — отрывисто говорит Баки и желает, чтобы Стив был посговорчивее. Он действительно привык к версии из сна. — Я знаю, что ты не хочешь. Тебе придётся, Стив. Это единственный способ. Или я могу снова вернуться в лёд.

Стив вздрагивает, и Баки вздыхает, думая о том, как он лежал в тёплой траве, надевал венок из маргариток на голову Стиву. Может, позже это будет у них. Может, Стив позволит ему прижать себя к земле под куполом небес и солнечным теплом. Может, на этот раз Баки поцелует его. Он никогда не узнает, если они не _сделают это_.

Стив делает глубокий вдох.

— Ты уверен, что это единственный способ, — немного вопросительно говорит он, и Баки кивает.

— Да, — соглашается он. — Не спрашивай, откуда я знаю. Божественное вмешательство. Я просто знаю, Стив. Давай, **возвращение на родину**.

— _Возвращени_ , — послушно говорит Стив, и Баки качает головой, прикасается пальцем к губам Стива.

— _Возвращение_ , — поправляет он. — _Возвращение на родину_.

— Не могу поверить, что мне приходится учить русский ради этого, — бормочет Стив, но тщательно проговаривает слова, и Баки чувствует, как они эхом отдаются глубоко в его голове.

— Да, — говорит он. — Лучше. Продолжай.

 

Когда они делают это, Баки привязывают ремнями по его собственному настоянию. Он уверен, что это сработает, но если нет… что ж. Он точно не хочет повторения венских событий. Стив выглядит огорчённым, но ремни свободные, удерживают, не причиняя боли, и по сравнению с металлическими креплениями, которые использовала ГИДРА, это гораздо больше, чем хорошо. Одиссей привязан к мачте, а песни сирен Баки более чем знакомы.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Ладно. Сделай это.

Стив смотрит на него, и Баки смотрит в ответ, расслабляет плечи и слегка улыбается. Не похоже, что Стива это успокаивает.

— _Желание_ , — осторожно говорит Стив, на этот раз не споткнувшись. — _Ржавый. Семнадцать._ Ты со мной, Баки?

— Да, — бормочет Баки. — Я с тобой. 

Он чувствует это: заклинание, колдовство, триггер, чем бы это ни было, но кое-что перекрывает его. _Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Меня зовут Баки._

— _Рассвет_ , — продолжает Стив. — _Печь. Девять. Добросердечный._

_Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс._

_Возвращение на родину._

_Тебя зовут…_

_Один._

_Баки тебя зовут Баки…_

_Грузовой вагон._

_Баки…_

_Готов выполнять, солдат?_

_Баки? Ты со мной?_

— Я с тобой, — нечленораздельно произносит Баки, затем повторяет более отчётливо. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так спокойно. _Выполняй_ , настаивает его мозг, _это Стив, выполняй, солдат, Баки, тебя зовут, тебя зовут Баки_ , и Баки дышит, позволяет себе дать слабину.

— Баки, — снова говорит Стив, и это настолько _хорошо_ , его имя голосом Стива, когда Стив — его _директива_ , и Баки думает о волшебниках, заклинаниях и узлах, которые невозможно развязать.

— Готов выполнять, — шепчет Баки. — Стив. Готов выполнять.

— Отменить, — приказывает Стив, и всё останавливается. _Отменить. Отказано. Отменить. Отменить директиву._

— В отмене отказано, — задумчиво говорит Баки, и Стив хмурится.

— Где ты, Баки?

_В парке. Здесь цветы. Кто-то бросил меч._

— Ты знаешь, что делать, — говорит Стив, и да, Баки знает, что делать, Баки плавает во сне, и _выполняй_ и _тебя зовут Баки тебя зовут тебя зовут Баки_ , и вот оно, вот _Стив_ вкладывает меч в руку Баки и подталкивает его.

 _Гордиев узел_ , думает Баки и давит на программу, как на больной зуб. Узел туго сплетён, концы исчезают, и Баки наклоняется, поднимает меч. Древесина трескается в его руке, но лезвие заострено, и он приставляет его к первому слою, начинает разрезать верёвку.

 _Желание_ , настойчиво кричит она, превратившись в змею с раздвоенным языком и яркой чешуёй, и Баки морщится.

— Больно, — бормочет он и слышит Стива словно издалека.

 _Выполняй_ , говорит Стив, и Баки выполняет, перерубает первую змею и вторую.

 _Семнадцать_ , говорит третья, шипит слова, оседающие под его кожей, _помнишь, когда тебе было семнадцать, ты смотрел на него так, словно он был для тебя целым миром, ты сидел под солнцем и плёл ему венок из маргариток, ты же хочешь надеть его ему на голову, солдат, ты же хочешь…_

 _Выполняй_ , слышит Баки в голосе Стива, _тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Баки тебя зовут_ , и рубит верёвку мечом, словно это совсем не больно. _Рассвет_ , _печь_ и _девять_ следующие, легко, затем _добросердечный_ , сложнее, но Баки, стиснув зубы, рубит и её, и голос Стива звенит в голове, и затем…

_Возвращение на родину._

_У тебя никогда не было дома, ты же хочешь дом только для вас двоих, кровать и его спина, прижатая к твоей груди_ , и сложнее вспомнить, как его сейчас зовут, сложнее погрузиться в то мечтательное _Стив — директива он знает твоё имя Стив — директива_ , и вдалеке Стив вновь отдаёт приказ. Его голос полон слёз, и Баки думает, больно ли это там. Здесь ему больно, меч осколками впивается в ладонь, он погружает его в узел, и было бы так легко сдаться, вернуться домой и быть в безопасности и…

— Баки, — твёрдо говорит Стив. — Выполняй, — и Баки собирает все силы и толкает меч до последнего слоя, теперь верёвки сделаны из стали.

_Грузовой вагон. Ты на поезде._

Он на поезде, и Стиву лишь нужно взять его за руку, вот и всё, это недалеко, но Баки не может дотянуться, и он чувствует снег на лице, он на поезде, _грузовой вагон_ , и чувствует, что падает, узел сплетается вокруг него, собирается изменить себя, он на поезде, и у него нет имени, он просто _солдат_ , оловянный солдатик, заклинание сильно, а он вооружён лишь игрушечным мечом, и он _никто_ , просто солдат, падающий с поезда, _грузовой вагон_ , выполняй, _выполняй, солдат_ , так холодно, _выполняй_ …

— Меня зовут, — говорит Баки, — Баки, — сжимает челюсти и _рубит_.

Узел распадается.

— Баки, — говорит Стив, — выполняй, — и Баки ухмыляется всеми зубами.

— Неа, — говорит он, — развяжи меня, Стиви, я уже закончил то дерьмо, что должен был сделать, — и Стив делает неуверенный вдох и путается руками, которые, похоже, едва работают, в ремнях.

— Прости, — шепчет он, — прости, — и, наконец, освобождает запястья Баки, и первым делом он касается волос Стива в благоговении, и Стив останавливается, наклоняется и прижимается лбом ко лбу Баки. Тот ведёт ладонью к задней части шеи Стива, удерживает его на месте и закрывает глаза.

— Скучал по тебе, — признаётся он, и Стив смеётся, его смех до сих пор звучит так, словно за ним прячутся слёзы, и когда Баки просто сдаётся и наконец целует его, на вкус он как соль и железо из прокушенной губы. — Что ты сделал с собой? — упрекает он Стива и лижет его губу, чтобы облегчить боль, и Стив пожимает плечами и возится с ремнями, чтобы скорее их убрать.

— Директива, — говорит он. — Это куда сложнее, чем выглядит, Бак. Как ты мог _знать_?

— Пришло ко мне во сне, — говорит Баки так легкомысленно, что Стив никогда ему не поверит, и встряхивается. — Хей, как думаешь, в Ваканде есть маргаритки? 

— Я… Честно, не имею представления, — говорит Стив. — _А что?_

— Просто, — отвечает Баки, — хочу кое-что сделать.

Здесь нет маргариток. Баки вставляет в волосы Стива пышные цветы, названия которых он не знает, обращает лицо к солнцу, погружает пальцы в землю, пока под ногтями не появляется грязь, и чувствует, словно он может подниматься, подниматься и подниматься.


End file.
